How I Met Mr Flourite
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: The top two buttons of his shirt were left undone. My gaze lingered at his pale exposed flesh. His hair tied in a ponytail that brushed past his collarbone made my mouth water. Damn, I would give anything to sink my teeth in that flesh. AU Crack-pairing.


_**A/N:This oneshot was born out of the whole 'what if' scenario discussion thing that took place with a couple of friends a while back. Funnily enough the narrator for this oneshot is the second character from this show that I wanted to write about who gets to meet Fai. The first character was actually Damon Salvatore. I always did wonder how they both would behave if they were to come across one another what with being vampires and all. There are just so many similarities between the two species of vamps but at the same time there are a lot of differences there too and seriously people, can you **_**imagine**_** the look on Damon's face when he comes across vampire Fai? Anyhow, I tried to keep them both as in character as possible but given the fact that this is set in TVD AU and it's my first time writing the narrator, I hope you can cut me some slack. ^_^; **_

_**Anyhow, enjoy~**_

It was just like any other day for me as I walked down the streets. My destination? The local bar. It was actually one of my favorite haunts when I wasn't doing this or that mainly because that was where I could find the best sort of prey with the most ease. Ever since Klaus had surfaced again, thanks to those damn tomb vampires letting it out that I had never been trapped in there in the first place… well let's just say I had to be really careful about where I went and what I did. True, I did try and help out the Salvatore brothers out of the goodness of my heart but I didn't really like sticking out my neck for them, most of the time… If only Stefan would see that.

It's a pity he's madly in love with my doppelganger. Now that I think about it, maybe if I had not left him alone for a hundred and fifty years… but seriously, what difference does a measly century and a half make in the life of immortals like us? Klaus kept his siblings locked and daggered in those coffins for a lot longer. Why doesn't Stefan realize that I am the one for him? Oh well, no matter. Even if he refuses to come to me now, he will eventually return to me. I just know it. I just have to play my cards right and wait a little while.

Shaking my head to get rid of such depressing thoughts, I looked up and realized that I was already in front of the bar. Pushing the doors open, I stepped over the threshold, pausing to briefly to pick out any suitable targets for the night. With a sigh and a frown, I walked in deciding to get a drink and look around for a while. Sooner or later, someone was bound to show up. After all, the night had only just begun I decided right then and there that I was going to have fun and not think about Stefan-the stubborn one at all.

I ordered a drink, eyeing the hunk of a barman for a good minute as he prepared it, giving him a sly wink and a grin as I received it from him. He was cute and his blood did taste rather good but I had a bit of a problem with his brown hair tonight. It looked far too much like the Saint's… Slowly swirling my glass, I leaned against the table, lazily gazing across the entire bar. I was not going to think about him even one more time tonight. I just had a feeling it was going to turn out quite interesting soon enough.

Running my tongue over the rim of the glass, my gaze paused near a corner. A couple of brunettes. Nope. I was _not_ doing brunettes tonight. Another brunette near the window, nah. Strawberry blonde… Nope… A redhead… Ugh! God no! Another- The door opened with a chime and my eyes immediately flew to the solitary newcomer. He was blond, a _very_ attractive blond, I decided. Clad in a pair of black skinny jeans and an un-tucked gray shirt, his presence screamed for my attention. The top two buttons of his shirt were left undone and I couldn't help but let my gaze linger at his pale exposed flesh. His slightly long hair, tied in a ponytail brushed past his collarbones, immediately making my mouth water.

Damn, what I wouldn't give to sink my teeth into that smooth flesh. He was so pretty… and he had shiny hair. I liked playing with pretty and shiny toys.

Drowning my drink in one go, I slammed the empty glass at the counter with a distinct thud as I continued to strip my latest toy with my gaze alone. Lithe, lean and attractive. Mmmm… What a great combination in any man. Didn't hurt that he had a sense of style. He was rich, that much was evident from the way he carried himself, not that I cared much for his money but whatever. From the way the women around him seemed to almost swoon at his every smile, this man _knew_ of the effect he had on them. Licking my lips, I decided then and there. He was definitely it for me. I was going to have him beg for me before the night was over.

Ordering another drink over my shoulder, I visually followed the path he took across the floor, asking around for a dark-haired man. Why was a guy like him asking around for another man? Ugh! I would have preferred not having to compel him but if the need arose, I guess I'll take a leaf out of Isobelle's book and make him forget all about this 'friend' of his if it came down to it. Deciding on my course of action, I took a small sip from my new drink, not averting my gaze from him. As though sensing someone staring at him, he looked around in confusion, finally stopping on me when our eyes met. That was _one_ pretty shade of blue, his eyes were. It almost made me want to rip them out and keep them with me as a trophy.

Flashing him a smile, I turned my back to him. There was no way he was not going to come over in 3, 2, 1-

"One of your specialty please." He spoke with a slight accent, but it only him seem all the more desirable for me. His blood smelt sweet and he had a rather unique scent for a man- musky with a mix of sweetness to it, like a mix of vanilla with a hint of ice and sunlight. I could feel him glance at me out of the corner of his eye but I took my time to finish my drink. Setting my glass down, I tilted my head just a little to look back at him

"Drinking alone?" I smiled coyly. He had rather striking aristocratic features though his eyes had the hints of laugh lines around the edges. He flashed me a grin and the lines deepened a little.

"I would not mind company if it is being offered." He replied smoothly and I mentally patted myself on the back. I was definitely going to have fun tonight.

"Katherine Pierce," I said, slipping onto the barstool next to him, "You can buy me a drink."

"Fai D. Flourite, at your service Ma'am." He offered with a flourishing bow. His mannerisms and manner of speaking reminded me of the way men behaved about a century back, treating women like porcelain dolls, all delicate and genteel. I wondered if he was the chivalric type as he turned to the bartender. "One drink for the lovely lady please."

"Interesting name you have." I started conversationally, leaning against the counter just so.

"So I have been told." He said picking up the glass and tilting his head towards me.

"So, what brings you out here tonight?" I asked, taking the drink from the bartender as I looked at Fai.

"I am looking for a few friends of mine." He took a sip and my eyes were drawn to his lips. Noticing this, he flashed me another smile. My, what perfect teeth you have. "I got separated from them when I arrived in the city two days ago and I cannot seem to find them anywhere."

"Well have you tried calling them?" I asked, gently tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"But I do not know where they are." He chuckled. His response sounded a little strange to me. He spoke a little funny and he did not appear to know much about modern technology. It was rather strange since he exuded an aura of power and poise that only the richest of the rich possessed. I couldn't quite figure him out and that irked me a little. If I had not known any better, I might have thought him to be a vampire thrust into the modern world all of a sudden, like the tomb vampires. But that was just plain ridiculous. I'd have remembered him had he been in Mystic Falls around that time. And even if he _did _somehow turn out to be one, it only added to the fun if it got a little dangerous.

"Well you can always send them a message about where to meet up with you later." I subtly tried. Maybe he was just a little lost and I was reading too much into things. Oh well, whatever. This was almost too perfect. He was alone and lost. Making him forget about his friends would be far too easy. Bringing the rim to my lips, I took a slow gulp before turning my head back to meet his gaze.

"Ah yes, good point." He grinned easily. "So tell me Miss Katherine- "

"Just Katherine is fine." I cut in with a seductive smile, brushing my hand against his as I reached for a fresh drink.

"What brings you here?" he finished without giving any further reaction. Stubborn bastard. Time to up it a little.

"You actually." Calling out on my compulsion, I leaned a little closer to him, lowering my voice to almost a whisper, "I was looking for someone who could give me a good time."

"And I seem to be it?" he asked easily, leaning back half an inch or so. Fighting to keep the frown off my face at his unaffected behavior I trailed my finger up his arm without breaking eye contact with him. I could not smell vervain in his blood. "Why don't we find out?"

"Well… As flattering as that sounds," he was completely unaffected! Ugh! That meant he _was _a vampire. Well vampire or not, I was going to have him. I watched on coolly as he got off the stool and deposited a few bills on the table before giving me a half bow, "I still have my friends to find I am afraid. I shall see you some other time Miss Katherine." Turning his back towards me, he started walking away.

I didn't even realize I was clenching my fists until the sound of shattering glass made me look down. Waving off the concerned barman, I dumped the shards on the countertop, dusting my palms to get rid of the random pieces of glass embedded in my rapidly healing skin. Dumping the money on the counter with a scowl, I slid off the stool. I was really pissed off and one Mr. Fai D Flourite was going to learn a very important lesson tonight. No one and that meant _no one_ walks away from Katherine Pierce.

"Mou… Mokona is not here yet. I cannot feel that guy anywhere…" I could hear him moan in exasperation a little ways down the street as I exited the bar and looked around. Looking to my right, I could see his mop of messy blond hair vanish around the corner. I wonder what his hair would feel like in my fingers. "I guess I will have to bid my time and wait till Kurotan and Syaoran-kun get here."

Honorifics huh? So he was from somewhere around Japan. Picking up a little speed, I followed after him, easily keeping track of him even at a distance thanks to his mutterings.

"Hyuu… I wonder what was up with that woman…" I saw him shake his head and my blood bristled. How dare he… I'll make sure his flawless skin had more than a few scratches, bruises and bite-marks by the time I'm done with him. "It would have been so entertaining to see her come on to Kurgy like that." Spotting an alley up ahead, I sped past him, letting the darkness conceal my presence as I lay in waiting for him to get within my reach. The minute he was outside, I reached out and pulled him deep inside the alley, making sure to slam him against the brick wall so hard it would _hurt._

Grabbing hold of his shirt's collar, I dragged his face to my level. It gave me a thrill of pleasure to look into those startled blue eyes as I snarled at him, "No one walks away from me."

He blinked once and his face was calm like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It was rather unnerving to see. "I take it you can't handle rejection very well, can you Miss?"

Immediately on my guard, I swung him around and threw him at the dumpster. He hit with a resounding crash and fell to the slimy floor with a dull thud. This guy definitely not an ordinary human, that was a given. I couldn't quite confirm whether if he was a vampire or not. He did not have vervain in his blood so then how was he resisting my compulsion? The more I thought about it, the more everything pointed towards his being another vampire.

"Is it just me or do you act this way with every man who turns you down?" he asked casually as he climbed to his feet, brushing off the grime from his clothes as he looked up. This was turning out to be a little dangerous for me. The best way to confirm if he truly was a vampire was to probably force him into revealing himself.

"You're hot," I admitted with a grin, polishing my nails at the hem of my skirt before looking back at him, "but I'm sorry I can't let you live anymore."

"Wanting to kill me just because I said no?" he pouted and I found myself staring at his rather attractive lips again. Damn it! Why did the stupid blond have to be immune to my compulsion and possibly be a hunter or a vampire? Why couldn't he have just been an ordinary human? It would have been so much better that way. He noticed me staring and grinned. Why that arrogant little…

"Among a few other things." I answered with a careless shrug, before jumping at him, unleashing my fangs as I went. I could smell his blood in the air and damn was it appetizing. He must have gotten injured when I threw him. Part of me was expecting it to happen but I was still quite shocked when he moved as fast as I did, grabbing my by the throat before I could sink my fangs into that delicious neck of his. He slammed me into the wall and despite the flashes of white dancing across my eyes, I still managed to see his eyes flash to gold for a moment.

Oh shit… this guy was a werewolf! No wonder he wasn't seem surprised to see me. And he was safe from compulsion too. Darn it. I'm lucky the full moon is still a week away or I might have been in some _serious _trouble. Clutching at his hand, I brought up my leg to kick him only to have his other hand grab it push it down. He moved closer and pinned me against the wall. From the way he pressed up against me, I could feel the firmness of his body and despite the seriousness of my situation, my mouth started watering again. This was so not good for me. He was stronger than the average werewolf if he could keep me from moving despite the full moon being a week away.

"You seem rather surprised, Miss Katherine." Fai chuckled as he leant closer, his breath fluttering against my lips as he spoke, "Were you not expecting me to fight back perhaps?" letting his eyes settle on the cat-like gold, he moved in another inch or so until his lips nearly brushed mine, "You wanted a taste of me, did you not?"

"Going to kill me now?" I grit out, still trying to remove his hand. Damn this guy was strong

"Now why would I want to hurt a pretty girl like you?" he gasped dramatically in a manner that reminded me of Damon as he drew back to look at me with wide eyes. Somehow, the image was rather unnerving when combined with his golden eyes. Chuckling a little, he leant close, whispering next to my ear, "Let us see if you can handle this instead, Miss Katherine."

His lips covered mine and I found the breath leave my body as they moved in a bruising kiss. The hand holding on to my throat moved to the back of my head, grabbing on to a fistful of hair and pulling me even closer. All thoughts of killing him flew out the proverbial window as I finally got to touch his hair, raking my fingers through his scalp. Its softness almost made me feel jealous and I vaguely wondered what shampoo he used before I was brought back to reality when an involuntary moan escaped my lips. He drew back for half a second to allow me some room to breath before diving back in.

His moist tongue brushed my bottom lip and I couldn't help but gasp as his fingers brushed across my bare back. Taking this as an invitation, his tongue entered my mouth and a thrill of pleasure coursed through my body as I fought him for dominance. He tasted of the drink we just had but he also tasted of something sweet, kind of like chocolate. So this guy had a sweet tooth. Underneath all the sweetness and the bitterness of our drinks, I could detect something tangy but it was too faint and I couldn't quite place what it was.

Realizing that he was no longer holding me in place, I pushed off the wall, slamming him against the dumpster once more. Not giving him a chance to get his bearings straight, I attacked his mouth, my right hand making its way inside his shirt. His abs were hard to touch. He must work out a lot to have his body in such good shape. I trailed my fingers a little higher and that was when he grabbed my hand. The next second, I was being slammed back into the wall as he broke the kiss long enough to grab my other wrist and pin my arms above my head. No man alive, human, vampire or werewolf had been able to pin me down like this before unless I allowed them to. Fai however…

Ignoring the pang of irritation at being unable to feel him, I wrapped my legs around his hips, inwardly grinning as I felt more than heard him hum in response. Leaving my mouth to trail kisses along my jaw, he managed to summon another throaty moan from my lips as his teeth gently scraped my skin. Realizing what that meant only a second later, I panicked, struggling to make him let go of my arms. The damn bastard was going to bite me and leave me to die from the infection! That conniving bastard he was-

I was surprised when his free hand that was tangled in my hair forced me to move my head to meet his lips once more, his tongue slipping into my mouth with a small chuckle. Growling in anger at the trick he pulled on me, I bit his lip in retaliation. I was careful not to draw his blood though. A werewolf's blood was nearly just as fatal as its bite for a vampire afterall. Drawing away with a smirk on his face, he gently unwound my legs from around his waist causing me to stand up on weakened knees.

"Well Miss Katherine," his heavy breaths fluttered across my skin as he spoke. He had yet to let go of my wrists. "I hope you found that good time you were looking for."

"Maybe," I replied, leaning in for another kiss. I had to know what that tangy flavor was. It was almost like an itch at the back of my head that I knew what it was yet it kept on escaping me. Indulging me, he reciprocated, allowing me to taste him as much as I wanted. Blood! He tasted like blood! But if that was the case than that meant he was one of Klaus's hybrids… There was no other explanation for his eyes and unnatural strength without the presence of a full-moon. Still didn't quite explain his strange mannerisms but that was one mystery solved. Now I just gotta figure out a way to get this hybrid to come with me to someplace where we can proceed to ravish each other uninterrupted. I will just have to take care of not letting him bite me.

He pulled back, finally letting go of my wrists. I opened my eyes- having closed them without even realizing it- and looked at him. His eyes were back to being blue with just a hint of gold around the iris.

"That is good to know." He said, vanishing before I could get another word out. "I will be seeing you around then Miss Katherine." His lilting voice echoed all around me in the dark, making it impossible for me to hear the direction he had gone in. By the time I gathered enough wits to walk out of the alley, he was long gone. My head pounded in fury and my back thumped against the wall to steady myself as a few passersby gave me strange looks. My lips were swollen and I knew my hair was in a complete disarray. I cussed rather violently, rubbing my purpling wrists and nursing my bruised ego as I looked around for the bastard. He was long gone though.

I was definitely going to _kill_ Fai D. Flourite the next time I saw him for leaving me like that but… A hint of a smirk made an appearance on my face as I couldn't help but admit. He was one heck of a kisser.

_**A.N: Now I know a lot of people might say Fai is extremely OOC near the end but really just sit back and think about it for a minute. I think Fai has this side to him even in the manga even if it's never surfaced for long and not in this manner. Anyhow, I hope you guys had fun reading this. Would you like for me to continue with this story and maybe have him meet a few other characters from the show as well? I'm talking about the show because I haven't really read the books. ^_^;**_

_**Leave a review and let me know if you would like a continuation of this or if it's better as a one-shot. **_

_**P.S. Fai can speak English in most of my stories since being a court mage would obviously require him to learn several languages in order to entertain guests from faraway lands and who is to say there wasn't a country in Celes that spoke English, hmm? ;) ;)**_


End file.
